


Under the lake

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angel of Music, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, phatom of the opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: The phantom of the opera is inside my mind~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sam goes to a mysterious lake that is under the opera theatre with his angel of music.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1





	Under the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, my Oc, as Christine and my friend's Oc as The phantom of the opera.

He has always trusted him since the moment he met him. His angel, sent by his father to teach him the ways of music and to protect him or at least that’s what Sam believed. But right now, he wasn’t so sure, he found himself on a boat with his angel of music in a lake that was underground, their singing voices filling the silence of the cave. They made a strange but melodious duet. But Sam’s head was dizzy and delirious, he thought all of this was a dream or maybe a nightmare, it depended how it all would go from there. He sang higher for his angel as he was asked to till they arrived to the shore. When they arrived to the shore, he raised still dizzy and almost collapsed if it wasn’t because a pair of strong arms held him in place so he couldn’t fall. He gently caressed Sam’s chin as he sang to him about music itself when Sam reached up slightly and tried to take the mask off the other’s face just to get his wrist grabbed and pulled away with a warning glance that silently told him to not try it ever again. He roughly pulled him along and showed him around his lair and they finally came to an end to the song and Sam yawned cradling his sore throat from singing too high. The phantom guided him back to the boat and gestured for him to sleep there while he worked on his music.

When Sam woke up his mind wasn't that very much clearer, he didn't understand why he was like that but he trusted it was nothing anyway he had his angel o protect him. Talking of hus angel, he was very curious about that mask. He saw the other very concentrated on his music sheets and he took the chance to carefully and silently approach him and when the other least was expecting it he took his mask off, but when he saw the other's appearence he couldn't contain the surprised yelp that came out his mouth even if he wasn't that scared. The phantom recoiled away fro him angry and scared to the point that he slapped Sam for his actions. The other fell to the floor scared and he held his hurt cheek in one hand and let out a sob, he didn't expect this reaction, neither what was under the mask. The face was definetly was scarred and hideous but Sam didn't care that much about physical appearances he just was surprised, that was it. He rose and took the phantom's face on his hands and tried to smile at him.

-It's fine, you don't have to hide with me, I don't care bout your appearance-Sam softly whispered the words to the other, while caressing his cheeks making the pahntom calm slowly down at seeing how the other was acting.

The phantom cradled the other close to him and caressed his hurt cheek as a sorry, appreciating a lot how the other wasn't scared, it was the first time and he felt grateful now in place of angry. But he still had to let the other go so he could go back to the theatre and back to Riley's arms which he wasn't that happy about. He held the other's hand and pulled him back to the boat retrieving the mask on his way. -You can go back, kitten-he whispered to the other, putting his mask back on and let Sam go regretfully. He would have prefered to keep him but he had no choice.


End file.
